1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat assembly, and more particularly to a child safety seat assembly that can be adjustable between a vertically erected position and a reclined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility Model Patent No. CN2767245, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a child safety seat assembly that includes a base and a seat having a backrest. For securing the seat assembly in a vehicle, the seat assembly includes a plurality of lower slots provided at two sides of the base, and upper slots located on an upper rear region of the backrest at left and right sides. While the seat assembly is placed in a rearward position (i.e., where the rear of the seat is oriented toward the front of the vehicle), the safety belt of the vehicle can be held in the aforementioned lower and upper slots for securely restraining the seat assembly. However, the above construction is adapted to secure the seat assembly in only one fixed configuration, and cannot restrain the seat assembly if it is placed in a different position.
Therefore, there is a need for an adjustable child safety seat assembly that can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner, and address at least the foregoing issues.